Phase-locked loop (PLL) and delay-locked loop (DLL) integrated circuits are frequently used to generate highly accurate internal clock signals on integrated circuit substrates (e.g., chips). In some cases, such PLL and DLL integrated circuits may be used in multi-output clock drivers, which may provide clock distribution to a system integrator in order to optimize the timing of high-performance computer and communication systems. One conventional PLL-based clock buffer that provides only limited phase adjustments is the RoboClock™ CY7B994V, which is manufactured by Cypress Semiconductor Corp. This clock buffer is described more fully in Cypress' publicly available datasheet (Doc. No. 38-07127), which may be obtained at Cypress' website.
Unfortunately, such clock buffers may provide only partial-period clock skew control to those clock signal outputs having frequencies equal to divide-by-two or lower (i.e., divide-by-N (Div/N), where N is a positive integer greater than one), relative to an on-chip divide-by-one synchronizing clock signal. As illustrated by the timing diagram of FIG. 1, when only partial-period skew control is provided, clock signal outputs that have been set to frequencies equal to Div/2, Div/3, . . . , Div/6, Div/8, Div/10 or Div/12, for example, may only be provided with skew control that extends over 50% or less of their respective clock periods. Thus, notwithstanding these conventional clock buffers that provide some limited degree of phase adjustments, there continues to be a need for clock buffers having greater functionality and suitability for system environments requiring greater skew control.